System maintenance is an area of continuous concerns for owners and administrators of enterprise business systems. Approaches have been used in the past to maintain or restore a system after a failure or crash. New challenges can also arise, for example due to the use of linked up software applications that implement business scenarios. In some systems, multiple business processes exchange data across complex application landscapes, and use various applications and data computations for this purpose. It is important that the underlying technology provide a stable environment for maintaining diverse software, databases and operating system components. One challenge for the administrator/owner is to keep the application environment under control at any given time. The goal is usually to avoid incidents to business processes and to sustain the application landscape with regard to smaller and larger changes. When parts of a system environment are to be restored after a breakdown, for example, this task can be complicated without detailed information about states of system components at the time of the incident.